Fade Away
Thoron is now dead and Faine is in shock. Nikilia has retrieved Neton but the Eternals are after them. Will good of evil prevail. Chapters Chapter 1: One Down Faine was not normal, he had a Power, he was different. No one wanted to know him. He was a stranger. The only one who understood him was dead and his life was ripped apart. Now after winning the battle a new one has emerged. ---- The Vorox poured down the hill to the tired Glatorian. They knew that if they fought they would be overwhelmed. Faine sent a boulder flying at a Vorox. He still had the power of the now downed Lethous. It only hit one Vorox and even that one got up again. "We're truly doomed," said Gresh throwing down his blade. Mata Nui picked up Gresh's blade and handed it to him. "Not yet, Nikilia is coming, until then we need to fight of these Vorox," ordered Mata Nui. "How can you tell?" asked Faine throwing another Boulder at some Vorox. "Look behind you," he aid simply. They turned their heads and saw the oncoming Nikilia and Neton. "Who's the other one?" asked Gresh. "Dunno," replied Mata Nui charging at the Vorox. ---- "Mata Nui isn't that far away!" shouted Nikilia. "Who is he?" asked Neton. "The former ruler of a universe," Neton's mouth dropped and he said. "You'r kiddin' me." "Nope," Sand whirled beneath Nikilia's feet. The Element Lord of Sand was coming. "Neton," "With pleasure," A strong current of air tore from Neton's hands to the sand. The Element Lord was blown back. Neton then sent blasts of Acid at the Lord. He screamed in agony. Finally Neton unleashed a Gale Force Wind sending the Lord flying into the distance. "Now, I have a quicker way to your friends," said Neton. Neton lifted himself into the air then channeled his power sending him flying at high sped. Nikilia followed by example. The two friends took of into the distance. ---- "Marduc, I thought you said you had them under control," shouted Featherous. "I did until you decided you would come!" Marduc shouted in reply. "Can you two please stop arguing?" asked Moonlight. Both Eternal's unleashed powerful blasts that flew towards the Ice Eternal smashing him into a wall. "I'll take that as a no," "I have an idea," said Marduc. "Let's hope it works better then the last," "SHUT UP, no I have a real plan," replied Marduc rubbing her hands together. She gave Featherous a menacing look. "Oh no," Chapter 2: The Plan "Quarous never showed anyone this place but me. Quarous, care to explain?" Marduc cocked an eyebrow. "In Vela Nui I thought about making a force of lesser beings that were.... powerful. I created one, but it was a failure. I killed it. I know what I did wrong so I made one here. I call it Taxin. It controls both Light and Shadow. I "created" a Kanohi Atix. My own creations. This one can paralyze even the toughest of foes," Quarous explained. "And I thought you were a failure," Moonlight laughed but was suddenly frozen in suspense. "No failure, I prove my point," "Mmm, we shall call them Magora," said Featherous but he stopped moving. The small being hissed and rolled it's eyes, "No,we are Eternox." Marduc stared at Taxin. "It talks?" said Sunlight. "Yes, and "It" is not amused," Taxin smashed the glass case that was binding it. "Leave us, I must start the rest, we will have 3. Razant and Kirex," Quarous smiled. ---- Mata Nui, Gelu, Gresh and Faine were all knocked out and the Vorox were trying to eat Faine but kept stopping part way through the action. They could sense trouble but where was it? A massive bolt of lightning lit the empty sky scorching the ground around the Vorox who took off to the dim sunset. "Neton, help fast!" shouted Nikilia. Nikilia made his way to Faine and made sure he was fine. He then made his way to Gresh and Gelu. In the distance Nikilia heard the words, "I know you." "What?" Nikilia shouted out loud. "Um, Nikilia are you ok?" asked Neton walking over to him. The voice he heard before swept through the desert. "Heed my call and run home." What? I know you, heed my call and run home. Nikilia looked blankly at the ground and tilted his head like a confused dog. A blinding light scorched the Toa's eyes and a rock was where he had been looking. What He looked on it and saw the letters that made no sense. "ecalp ruoy ekat lliw eniaF" "Faine, I need to keep this." said the Toa of Water. Faine gave the tone a blank look, "And you asked me, oh right." The Stone disappeared into Faine. "Neton, Mata Nui, Faine, Gelu, Gresh and Nikilia all looked at the horizon. Bone Hunters here we come!" Nikilia smiled and started the long walk into the horizon with his companions. ---- The Creature looked around. It's red eyes illuminated the dark room. It was Razant. The Second creation. The warrior. It too smashed it's glass surroundings and made it;s way towards it's brother. "A blast of light flew from his palm into the middle of the room and he saw it. Lethous. But he had no idea of what he was looking at. But little did he know that this one had a new purpose. Chapter 3: Equals The giant Bone Hunter Fortress was massive. Mata Nui's jaw dropped. "No matter how many times I see this it still amazes me," "What amazes me is that they made this without us knowing," Gelu picked um his sword and shock his head. "I agree with Gelu, we have traveled this way so many times in the past few months and we saw nothing," Faine walked into a large piece of metal and swore under his breath. Faine saw it. It had risen out of the ground and must have been in a metal dome. "Now where to start?" said Gresh cocking his head.' "Not a good time Gresh," said Gelu shaking his head again. Gresh frowned at him. ---- The final Eternox had been created. Kirex, Razant and Taxin stood side by side their eyes glowing. Quarous was whispering to them. Telling them of his plan, and their future. "Find Mata Nui, bring him to me, ALIVE," said Quarous. "Yesss," hissed Taxin. Quarous's eyes fell on the Green Eternox, "You shall lead your brothers, lead them into victory." Taxin nodded his head. "Go to the Bone Hunter Fort and find them," "Yesss," they hissed. ---- BOOM, BOOM. That sound was sweeping through the desert. "I know danger when I hear it," said Kiina. A Red and White light appeared by Ackar, Kiina, Tarix and Vastus. "He's dead. Lethous is DEAD! shouted Moonlight who had appeared by Sunlight. "YAY!" said Ackar jumping up and down. A blast of Fire flew from Sunlight's palm into Ackar's sword. "Hahahaha," Ackar was laughing now. Twin blasts from Moonlight and Sunlight his him and he was unconscious. "Now who gets the last laugh," said Moonlight. Sunlight Scowled. Chapter 4: Cornered "Agori, run," shouted Tarix who was in combat with Moonlight. Kiina blasted Moonlight but got hit in the back of the head by Sunlight. Vastus then made plants underneath Moonlight come to life grabbing him. Moonlight cut himself free at shouted, "You are rebellious fools. How can win. We are invincible." A swipe from Tarix almost sent Moonlight to the ground. "I will stamp you out with the rest of Bara Magna. " Sunlight Scowled. He pointed is blade at Vastus and sent flames jetting out hitting him into a rock. Tarix was the last standing. "We win," said Moonlight stabbing Tarix in the shoulder. ---- "Run, Tajun is just below this cliff," shouted Kyry. The Agori took of into the Village. A few villages waved at the oncoming fire Agori. When they all reached the city all you could really hear was, "Who, how, are they alive, are they coming." Berix was in the village. He was worried. I need to help. First the Baterra and now Eternals. Mata Nui here I come. ---- Faine was in battle taking on 4 Bone Hunters. "This is for Thoron!" he shouted releasing some huge chunks of Rocks. Mata Nui and Gresh were back to back taking on 10 Bone Hunters and Toa Nikilia and Neton were fighting Vorox. "23, 24, 25. Come on Nikilia I'm winning," joked Neton. Nikilia sent a bolt of chain lightning at 5 Bone Hunters, "31. Hahaha." Neton sent a blast of acid at the roof making some Spikit fall on a row of Bone Hunters. Dust cleared and they had taken the first floor. Nikilia clapped hands with Neton. "Yea, we did it!" "Um, Nikilia, that's one floor out of about 20," said Faine laughing. Nikilia and Neton suddenly fell over, they were not moving. "They still have a pulse!" said Faine kneeling at Neton's side. Gelu cocked his head, "Their only Paralyzed." "Good, ssomeone knowss theirr factss," hissed Razant walking beside Taxin. "We're here for Mata Nui," Faine was thinking hard. Mata Nui is important, but if I pretend to be Mata Nui, "Where isss he," said Kirex glaring at each being like they were vipers ready to strike. "I'm Mata Nui," said Faine stepping Forward. Mata Nui's eyes widened. "Fine then," Taxin Hissed. Mata Nui and Gresh's body's fell to the ground and Faine and Gelu were taken away by the Eternox. Chapter 5: Incorrect Ackar, Kiina, Tarix and Vastus were in a ball made of Ice that was being carried by Moonlight via his elemental powers. "So, the Agori fled to Tajun. Hahaha, this will be our second city," said Moonlight laughing. He's doing it again. I ought to kill him here and now, thought Sunlight. Ackar looked at the sphere of ice, I bet I could melt this. "Ackar, Don't bother, This is just too powerful, like me," chuckled Moonlight. That does it," Ackar launched a stream of fire at the Ice but Moonlight was right. He suddenly felt a searing pain everywhere. "Oh, did I mention if you try and get out you hurt yourself and your team mates," But Ackar could not reply. No one had the ability to, they were so hurt. The Eternal's arrived at Tajun quickly and took over the city forcing the Agori into a small area. They were then caged their and were to b held their forever..... ---- The Eternox arrived at Vulcanus in no time. "Quarrrousss, we have Mata Nui and an extra," said Taxin sitting down and sharpening his claws. Quarous's gaze swept past Faine and Gelu, "YOU FOOL. THAT"S NOT MATA NUI!" "Oh, yesss. Geniuss, you nenverrr told usss anything about the rreal Mata Nui," retorted Razant. "I shouldn't have to," growled Quarous pulling his blades to his chest. "No need to get angry Quarous, you stuffed up," said Marduc. Quarous leapt to his feet and threw one of his blades at her, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" "Stop children," said Featherous. This was to much for Quarous. He sent a bolt of lightning at both Marduc and Featherous. The two shrugged it off. "Calm down, we were joking," laughed Marduc but Quarous stormed out of the room. Featherous bought his hand to his head and sighed. "Eternox, go to Tajun, Moony and Sunny will be coming back and they need someone to guard the Agori. Taxin nodded and took of, followed by the other two. "Marduc, find Quarous, we are going to the Chamber of Life. Moonlight and Sunlight will stay here," Marduc nodded and walked out of the room. ---- "I need to find Faine, I owe him," said Mata Nui picking up Click. "Mata Nui, with all due respect you can't win against an Eternal. Let me and Neton go," suggested Nikilia. "Fine, just please don't die," said Mata Nui with his head down. "Will quick-do," said Neton throwing in a bit of Chute speak. "I never liked that," said Mata Nui smiling. Neton and Nikilia started their walk to Vulcanus while Mata Nui and Gresh went to Tajun to meet the others. ---- Taxin stopped in the sky, "We need to go back," Yellow, Blue and Green bolts flew from Vulcanus as the Eternal's departed. "Why???" asked Kirex. "Their going to try escape and they will have help," Kirex glared at Taxin, "We would be disssobeying a dirrrect order." "I know," Chapter 6: Help "Oh, this is great, we get sealed in the cavern I found," Kiina stomped her feet. No one had a great desire to talk. When Kiina was in this mood it was better to just.....leave her be. "They said something about going to the Chamber of Life, that's the place that we stopped the Baterra in?" said Tarix "Yes, but what would they be doing there, reactivating the Baterra?" suggested Ackar. "I doubt it," If only they would have known the truth, this war was far from over. ---- Moonlight and Sunlight were making sure Faine and Gelu didn't escape. Every time one of them looked at Faine he would glare at them. "Nice fighting style," said Moonlight while Faine was glaring a him. Sunlight glared at his co-partner. "Why do you think Featherous and co went to the Chamber of Life?" asked Sunlight. Moonlight's cornflower blue eyes fixed on the clouds above, "Nikilia's brother is there, Toa Artis. I have a feeling that's where Nikilia would be going." Taxin, Kirex and Razant landed in front of Moonlight and Sunlight. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Sunlight. Kirex was the first to speak, "They'rrrre going to trrry and essscape." Moonlight laughed, "We can take them." "Yesss, but help is coming, maybe the two Toa," hissed Razant. Moonlight gulped, "Well, um, haha, maybe, ya know, we could, um." "Yessss, we'll help," they hissed. Sunlight was laughing under his breath, ''FINALLY KNOW IT ALL FAILED ---- Nikilia and Neton were at the gates of the newly made (to suit Featherous) Vulcanus. "We need to get in brother," Neton looked at the roofs, "I could melt holes and we could jump in?" "Mmm, too risky, too much could go wrong, lets do it!" The two Toa were in midair when twin blasts of Fire and Ice hit them sending them sprawling to the ground, "Ouch," said Moonlight mockingly. Nikilia and Neton ran the other way, they skidded to a halt. "Berix?" Neton was confused. "Tajun is taken over, i'm here to help," he said simply. Their plan was ready. "I'm over here!" Berix shouted. Moonlight and Sunlight came out and grabbed the Agori. Nikilia and Neton ran into the room where Faine and Gelu were. They were in battle. Faine vs Taxin. Gelu vs Razant and Kirex. Neton blasted Taxin and NIkilia sent water and lightning at the other two. Faine and Gelu were with them. "Hold on," said Neton as Gelu and Faine grabbed onto him. The Toa, Faine and Gelu jetted into the air far above Vulcanus. They landed a kio away. "Moonlight and Sunlight said that they had a Toa Artis," reported Faine. "And I know where he is being held," said Neton. Chapter 7: Tajun's Defense It's ending...the world...everything. A beautiful destruction they say. Death is on the way. Thats why were here. A vast corridor was lit with floating lamps of light and shadow. "We are here, our numbers are at nine. This is the start, the world is ending! This is our time! The RETURN OF THE ETERNALS!!!!!" By this time the warrior in blue was in a large dome. Thousands of eyes lay on him. "Eternals and Toa alike, we are wielders of elements. Six of our ranks have lost their purpose and become out of control. They mass an army to rival that of Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Karva Magna. Our friends from the north take no note of this as they are not threatened. But Galia will strive. We may be far away from them but our power remains!!!" Cheers echoed through every part of the building. ---- Dramatis Personae * Faine * Gresh * Mata Nui * Nikilia * Neton * Vorox * Marduc * Featherous * Moonlight * Taxin * Razant * Kirex * Gelu * Kiina * Ackar * Vastus * Tarix * Kyry * Berix * Click Trailer 300px|left Rating What would you rate this story? Excellent! Good! OK! Poor! Rubbish! ---- Category:Kingdonfin's Pages Category:User:Kingdonfin Category:Stories